Summertime
by yintotheyang
Summary: JoLu take a road trip to the beach!


A/N – I realize that I recently said "no more one shots" but I think you will all forgive me for a pure fluff one. I felt like writing a short little fun thing and it ended up being almost 5000 words, which is what usually happens. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this! The song Lulu butchers is called _Summertime_ by Will Smith. I'm sure you're all wondering about that, so I'll let you get to it! Leave me a comment so I know what you think!

**Summertime**

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked, stepping up behind Lulu at the convenience store.

"Trying to decide which map to buy," Lulu replied simply.

"Why do you need a map?" Johnny questioned.

"Because we're going on a road trip," Lulu answered.

"Since when?" Johnny wondered.

"Since I decided when I passed the rack of maps," Lulu smiled, turning to face him.

"I guess I better pick up a few more snacks then," Johnny laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Do I get a vote about where we go?"

"No," Lulu muttered, kissing him again.

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "Guess that means no gummy bears for you."

"What?" Lulu asked in shock.

"That's right," Johnny smirked.

"Johnny Zacchara, you will buy me those gummy bears or I will make this road trip end miserably for you," Lulu said sternly.

"Lulu Spencer, you let me help you decide or there will be no road trip," Johnny countered.

"No road trip?" Lulu challenged.

"That's what I said," Johnny nodded.

"Fine," Lulu shrugged, smirking at him. "No road trip. No sex."

"What?" Johnny squeaked.

"That's what I said," Lulu mocked. "And I know I didn't stutter."

"Lulu," Johnny said, drawing out her name. "For how long?"

"I don't know," Lulu replied. "A week, maybe two. Or we could just go on the road trip to wherever I please, with my gummy bears."

"You wouldn't withhold sex," Johnny muttered. "You're bluffing."

"Hmm," Lulu smiled. "Is that a bet you really want to make?"

"How many packages of gummy bears do you want?" Johnny sighed in defeat.

"Three," Lulu answered, leaning up to kiss him. "Thanks, you're the best."

"She says because she knows he's whipped," Johnny said, shaking his head as he headed to get her snacks.

Lulu finally decided on a map and took it to Johnny as he paid for everything at the counter. She noticed there were four packages of gummy worms on the counter and figured he was overcompensating to make sure there were no more withholding threats made. The cashier bagged everything and gave Johnny the change he was owed before wishing them a good day. Johnny threw his arm over Lulu's shoulder as she grabbed the bag and they headed for his car. He opened her door and made sure she was safely inside before closing it and hustling around to the driver's side. He ducked into the car and buckled up before starting the engine.

"So, where are we headed?" Johnny asked, pulling out of the parking lot. "I noticed you just bought a map of the United States."

"Yeah, I didn't want to give us limitations," Lulu replied. "I couldn't really decide where to go."

"Yet, you won't let me help," Johnny muttered, linking his fingers with hers.

"Fine, Johnny, where do you want to go?" Lulu questioned.

"I think we should make a trip to the beach," Johnny answered, smiling at her.

"I knew it," Lulu giggled. "You just want to see me in a bikini."

"And soaking wet," Johnny added, smirking at her.

"Well, the beach can be fun," Lulu admitted. "I get to see you shirtless all the time."

"And?" Johnny prodded.

"And soaking wet," Lulu smiled.

"So, the beach it is?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded happily. "We just have to stop and get our swim suits first."

"Hmm," Johnny muttered thoughtfully. "Maybe I have a better idea."

"What's that?" Lulu wondered.

"No swim suits," Johnny smirked. "Just you, me and the water."

"And a beach full of other people calling the cops on us," Lulu said with wide eyes.

"We'll go some place secret," Johnny suggested.

"No way, Johnny Zacchara," Lulu said seriously. "No skinny dipping."

"When did you become so scared?" Johnny asked.

"Don't try and bait me into doing it by making it a challenge," Lulu warned.

"I'm not," Johnny replied. "I'm just asking when you became such a chicken."

"I hate you," Lulu said, glaring at him.

"Ouch," Johnny smiled, kissing her fingers. "I almost believed that."

"Johnny, we're wearing swim suits," Lulu said seriously.

"Fine," Johnny relented. "But I'm getting you out of it eventually. Maybe not in the water, but at least in the car."

"Is that a promise?" Lulu asked.

"You better believe it," Johnny laughed.

Johnny looked over at Lulu and rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to put your feet on my dashboard?" Johnny asked.

"You can tell me as often as you want," Lulu smiled. "I'm going to keep doing it."

"At least you don't have your shoes on this time," Johnny chuckled.

"I'm trying to get some sun on my feet," Lulu replied, reaching over to turn up the radio.

"I don't know that it's going to work," Johnny said, stealing glances at her. "And why are you turning that up?"

"I love this song!" Lulu said enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Johnny asked. "Will Smith?"

"Yes! I know all the words!" Lulu nodded, sitting straight in her seat and preparing to sing.

_Here it is the groove slightly transformed_

_Just a bit of a break from the norm_

_Just a little somethin' to crack the monotony_

_Of all that hardcore dance that has gotten to be_

_A little bit out of control it's cool to dance_

_But what about the groove that soothes that moves romance_

_Give me a soft stubble mix_

_And if it ain't broke then don't try to fix it_

_And think of the summers fast_

_Adjust the base and let the airplane blast_

"Oh my..." Johnny muttered, looking at her like she had gone crazy. "What was that?"

"What?" Lulu asked, looking at him.

"You don't know all the words," Johnny laughed. "And that might be the worst rapping I have ever heard."

"Whatever," Lulu scoffed. "I'm brilliant."

"At a lot of things, yes," Johnny smiled, turning down the radio. "But not at that. Please don't ever rap in my presence again."

"You're so mean," Lulu said, glaring at him. "It's not like you could do any better."

"I'm not saying I can, but I wasn't the one with no rhythm or voice that was just trying to flow in this car, now was I?" Johnny asked.

"Flow?" Lulu questioned. "You're such a nerd."

"I'm your nerd," Johnny replied, giving her a heart melting grin.

"That's right," Lulu agreed. "I would never want to share, either."

"You never have to worry about it," Johnny promised.

"You're so cheesy," Lulu giggled.

"You ruin all the moments," Johnny teased, tickling her with his right hand.

"Johnny, stop," Lulu begged, trying to move out of his reach.

"Make me," Johnny taunted, continuing to tickler her.

"What do you want?" Lulu asked, still trying to twist away.

"A kiss," Johnny answered, lightening up a little.

"You're driving," Lulu pointed out. "You have to watch the road."

"How about just a little peck, right here," Johnny suggested, tapping his cheek.

"Then I'm off the hook?" Lulu wondered.

"Yes," Johnny nodded.

"Okay," Lulu whispered, leaning closer to him.

She moved toward him slowly and hovered her lips by his cheek for a moment. Just when Johnny thought she was going to place a kiss on his cheek, she jumped back and planted herself against the window, out of his reach.

"Oops," Lulu giggled.

"Big mistake, Spencer," Johnny muttered, pulling the car off to the side of the road and into some brush where it was hidden.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked, the excitement evident in her eyes.

"Showing you who's in charge of this car," Johnny answered, parking the car and unbuckling his seat belt.

"And that would be..." Lulu smiled, teasing him even more.

"Me," Johnny replied, lunging across the console and connecting their lips.

"Tell the truth," Lulu said, trying to catch her breath. "My rapping turned you on, didn't it?"

About an hour had passed and they were laying together in the back seat of the car after making love.

"I don't know," Johnny laughed, running a hand through her hair. "I think it was you teasing me."

"I can do that more often," Lulu offered. "Whatever it takes to make you that...aggressive."

"You're going to be the death of me," Johnny muttered, kissing her lips softly.

"You'll die happy," Lulu smirked.

"Very happy," Johnny agreed.

"We better get going if we're going to make it to the beach," Lulu noted, sitting up slightly.

"Can't we just stay like this?" Johnny asked, pulling her back to him.

"We didn't drive all this way just to spend the day having sex in your car," Lulu said, reaching for her clothes. "We could have done that at home."

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "Can we pull over again on the way home?"

"We better," Lulu replied, pulling on her bikini top. "Tie this for me."

"I don't think I can," Johnny said, taking the strings. "I'm really only an expert at untying them."

"Shut it, Zacchara," Lulu muttered. "Just do it."

"You mean it?" Johnny whispered in her ear.

"Johnny," Lulu said, blushing slightly. "You have such a dirty mind."

"Only for you," Johnny laughed, tying her top. "There you go."

"Thank you," Lulu replied, climbing back into her seat. "My shirt is still up here."

"I don't know how you remembered where your clothes were," Johnny said, digging around the floorboard. "Do you know where my shirt is?"

"No..." Lulu said slowly, looking around. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Johnny asked.

Lulu smiled sheepishly and leaned out the open window next to her. She laughed as she saw Johnny's shirt on the ground outside.

"Are you serious?" Johnny questioned.

"I was in a hurry," Lulu shrugged, opening the door and retrieving his shirt. "It's not that dirty."

"I can't believe you threw my shirt out the window," Johnny muttered, climbing back into the front seat.

"Hey, you're the one who started it all," Lulu countered.

"Yeah, and your clothes all stayed inside the vehicle," Johnny replied, taking the shirt and pulling it over his head.

"I'm sorry," Lulu offered, leaning over to Johnny.

"You're just too pretty," Johnny whispered, kissing her softly. "I can't muster up the anger toward you. Not even to fake it."

"I..." Lulu started.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I'm really glad we took this trip," Lulu finished.

"Me too," Johnny smiled, kissing her one more time.

They both buckled their seat belts and Johnny pulled back onto the highway to continue their road trip.

Johnny smiled as he watched Lulu running immediately toward the water. As soon as he had parked the car, she jumped out and started sprinting across the beach. He took his time, just enjoying watching her smile and laugh as she kicked off her shoes and dipped her toes in the water.

"Come on!" Lulu screamed, waving to him.

Johnny hurried to join her and kicked off the shoes he was wearing next to hers. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms and he caught her and twirled her around before setting her down.

"It's a perfect day out," Lulu said happily.

"I know," Johnny agreed, looking out over the water and slipping his arms around her waist. "How was the water temperature?"

"Seemed warm," Lulu smiled, turning in his arms. "You ready to jump in?"

"I'm going to get the sun screen and towels from the car first," Johnny replied.

"Okay, I'll help," Lulu offered.

They walked back to the car, hand in hand, and quickly retrieved everything they needed. They made their way back down to the beach and claimed a spot, pretty far away from everyone else. Johnny spread out a towel on the sand and took a seat, directing Lulu to sit in front of him. He lifted Lulu's shirt over her head and began rubbing the sun screen into her skin. When he finished, she returned the favor, removing his shirt and rubbing sun screen on his back and shoulders.

"You ready?" Lulu asked, standing up and walking in front of him.

"Almost," Johnny muttered, standing up and slipping his arms around her.

He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, making her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Now I'm ready," Johnny whispered, breaking the kiss.

"What was that for?" Lulu wondered.

"For being you," Johnny smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"There you go, being cheesy again," Lulu giggled.

"I just want you to know that I..." Johnny said, clearing his throat. "I really like spending time with you."

"Of course you do," Lulu replied, kissing him chastely. "I'm amazing."

"And modest," Johnny teased.

"Modesty is for people who are ashamed to admit they have it all," Lulu shrugged.

"You think you have it all?" Johnny questioned.

"I have you, don't I?" Lulu countered and Johnny nodded. "What more could I want?"

"I know what I want," Johnny murmured, leaning down toward her.

"I bet I can guess," Lulu laughed.

"What's your guess?" Johnny wondered, slipping his arms around her.

"Sex," Lulu answered.

"Actually, not this time," Johnny replied.

"What do you want?" Lulu asked cautiously.

"To throw you in the water," Johnny smirked, picking her up before she could get away from him.

Johnny carried her as he ran toward the water and Lulu screamed and giggled the whole way, begging him to put her down. Johnny refused until he had trudged into water that was waist deep.

"Okay, you still want down?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, this isn't funny," Lulu said, trying to fake a glare. "If you drop me-"

Before she could finish Johnny released his hold on her and she tumbled into the water. She squealed loudly before submerging. When she resurfaced she got to her feet as quickly as she could and began trying to dunk Johnny as well.

"You know, I'm too strong for you to get the better of me," Johnny laughed as she continued to shove against his chest.

"Whatever, it's not about strength," Lulu argued. "It's about out smarting you."

"I don't think that will happen either," Johnny said, grabbing her arms so she could no longer push against him.

"Are you trying to say I'm dumb?" Lulu pouted.

"No," Johnny answered. "I'm trying to say I'm smarter."

"Ugh, you are a jerk," Lulu said, wrenching out of his grasp and starting toward the beach.

"Lulu," Johnny sighed, grabbing for her again. "Come on, I was teasing you."

"Yeah, right," Lulu muttered, staying just out of his reach.

"Hey," Johnny said seriously, finally pulling her into his arms. "You know I think you're smart and beautiful, right? I was just kidding around. I know you're smarter than me."

"You mean it?" Lulu asked softly.

"Yes," Johnny answered, resting his forehead against hers. "Forgive me?"

"I guess," Lulu mumbled, moving her lips close to his.

Johnny closed his eyes to kiss her and the next thing he knew his feet were out from under him and he was splashing into the water. He stood up and shook the water out of his face before opening his eyes to look at her.

"Just in case you were lying, now you know for sure that I'm smarter," Lulu smirked. "And I always win."

"Smarter I will concede," Johnny said, creeping closer to her. "Always winning? We'll see about that."

As soon as he finished speaking, he rushed toward her and tackled her into the water.

Johnny and Lulu swam for a few hours before they decided to rest. They dried off and then sat on the other towel they had, looking out over the water.

"This has been fun," Johnny muttered, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her shoulder.

"It has," Lulu agreed, leaning against him. "I'm just curious about one thing."

"What's that?" Johnny asked.

"What is over there behind that cliff?" Lulu wondered. "I mean, the beach ends at the cliff and the only way to get over there would be to swim."

"That buoy over there says no swimming beyond this point," Johnny noted.

"Since when are we law-abiding citizens?" Lulu questioned.

"Hey, I'm all for breaking rules, but things like that are usually safety precautions," Johnny explained. "And I'm never for putting you at risk."

"Yeah, but it makes no sense," Lulu argued. "What could make that area any more dangerous? If you stay along the cliff you always have footing and everything."

"Maybe there is some kind of crazy current," Johnny offered.

"No way," Lulu said, shaking her head. "I want to investigate."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Johnny asked.

"You don't have to go," Lulu replied.

"No way I'm letting you go alone," Johnny said, taking her hand in his. "We do things together."

"So, you ready to go?" Lulu questioned, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "Let's do it."

Lulu jumped up and pulled Johnny to his feet quickly. They walked along the beach toward the cliff, holding hands. When they were almost to the cliff, Lulu started toward the water, but Johnny tugged on her hand to make her stop.

"You sure about this?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Lulu answered.

"Alright, well, just in case," Johnny said, pulling her against him. "I love you."

Before Lulu could process what he had said, he pulled her into a kiss. He expertly explored every part of her mouth and Lulu succumbed to whatever he wanted to do in the moment. He slowly released her from his hold and she stood frozen in her place.

"Whoa," Lulu muttered, breathing heavily.

"Let's go," Johnny said, moving closer to the water.

"Wait a second," Lulu replied, not moving an inch. "What did you say before?"

"I said, I love you," Johnny smiled. "Is that a problem for you?"

"No," Lulu whispered. "I just..."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I want to say it, too, but not because you said it, you know," Lulu sighed.

"You don't have to say anything you're not ready to say, I just wanted you to know how I feel," Johnny said calmly.

"I am ready," Lulu assured him.

"Okay," Johnny laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Lulu asked. "This should be serious and heartfelt and all of that."

"When have we ever been serious?" Johnny wondered.

"You're serious all the time and you go all cheesy," Lulu pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's me," Johnny shrugged. "You're different."

"I don't want to not be able to tell you I love you," Lulu groaned.

"Well, if you were listening, you just told me," Johnny smiled.

"But I wasn't being sweet or anything," Lulu pouted.

"You hardly ever are," Johnny said jokingly. "Doesn't mean I don't know you mean it. I love you the way you are, even the part of you that isn't serious. And I know how you feel, so you don't have to say it."

"You deserve to hear it," Lulu replied, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "And hear it seriously and sweetly. At least as sweet as I can be."

"Lulu," Johnny whispered, looking into her eyes. "I know you love me. And knowing that, even without you having to say it, is sweeter to me than anything else."

Lulu smiled and they kissed once more.

"We better get going," Johnny suggested, nodding toward the water. "If you still want to."

"Of course I do," Lulu said happily.

They walked out into the water and swam to the edge of the cliff. There was no pull of a current and as long as they were close to the cliff, the water was shallow enough for them to walk through. Johnny looked back to see if anyone was watching them and everyone seemed oblivious to them about to break the rules. Lulu led them around and they crept to the other side of the cliff, a shorter distance than she had expected. She took in the sight before her in awe as Johnny stepped up behind her.

"Wow," Johnny muttered.

"No kidding," Lulu agreed, taking a step forward.

On the other side of the cliff, the water was slightly clearer and there was a large waterfall splashing down the cliff near them. The entire area was shallow enough to stand in, the highest point of the water coming up to their chests. Johnny and Lulu continued walking until they were standing in the middle of the new found area.

"This is amazing," Lulu whispered. "Why are people not allowed over here?"

"I have no idea," Johnny shrugged. "The beach even looks to have better sand. Maybe they rent it out for private stuff or something."

"Well, it's empty right now," Lulu noted, stepping closer to Johnny. "What should we do here?"

"I've always wondered what it felt like to stand under a waterfall," Johnny replied.

"Okay," Lulu smiled.

They waded over to the waterfall and stood underneath it, letting the water cascade around them. Lulu laughed as Johnny splashed her and she moved back against the cliff into an area where the water wasn't falling.

"Not much different than a shower," Lulu muttered as Johnny trapped her against the cliff.

"Remember our shower this morning?" Johnny asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I think I need a little reminding," Lulu answered, pulling his lips to hers.

They kissed passionately for several minutes, creating their own perfect romantic moment. When Lulu felt Johnny's hands on her swim suit bottoms, she pushed him back.

"Come on, no one can see us," Johnny whispered. "I want you."

Lulu smiled at him, but pushed past him and headed for the beach. Johnny groaned and followed her, stopping short in the water when he saw what she was doing. Lulu stopped and turned to him, slowly taking off her bathing suit and dropping it to the sand. His mouth opened in shock, but quickly turned to a smile. He tugged on the bottom of his swim trunks and pulled them off, throwing them to the shore next to her clothes as she walked back into the water. She swam past him back to the waterfall and he followed quickly, catching up to her and pressing her against the wall of the cliff. They made love behind the waterfall, enjoying every second of their forbidden activity.

"That was amazing," Johnny breathed, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Amazing isn't a good enough word," Lulu replied. "We need a word that means better than amazing."

"I can't think right now," Johnny laughed.

"I guess mind blowing is a good term then," Lulu giggled, kissing him again.

"Definitely mind blowing," Johnny agreed.

"I love you," Lulu said softly, cradling his face in her hands.

"I love you, too," Johnny smiled, turning his head and kissing her palm.

"See, I can be serious," Lulu said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"For a whole two seconds," Johnny chuckled, running his fingers across her neck and making her shiver.

"Well, if you want me to be serious longer, you'll have to make me," Lulu smirked. "And I won't make it easy."

Lulu swam away quickly and moved out into the middle of the water. Johnny followed after, catching up to her before she could get too far. He pulled her against him and they kissed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. A loud gasp broke them apart and their heads both snapped toward the beach where a woman was standing.

"What are the two of you doing here?" the woman shrieked. "This is private property!"

"I...um...we didn't know someone owned this," Lulu muttered.

"Right, you thought that waterfall was natural," the woman said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, we did," Johnny replied. "We didn't intend to trespass."

"Then why did you ignore the sign on the buoy?" the woman demanded.

"We were just curious," Lulu explained.

"And your swim suits just magically came off and washed ashore?" the woman questioned.

"Obviously, we weren't expecting anyone to show up," Johnny said defensively. "We're sorry, so if you'll throw us our suits, we'll take off. No harm done."

"If you think I'm not going to call the police, you're insane," the woman said angrily.

"Are you serious?" Lulu asked. "That's a bit dramatic. How were we supposed to know someone owned this beach?"

"You're supposed to follow the buoy that said not to come over here," the woman yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to her," Johnny cut in. "Either call the cops or don't, but just throw us our swim suits at least, so we can all be a little less embarrassed."

"Fine," the woman snapped.

She picked up their clothing, barely touching any of it as if she was disgusted by the whole thing. She flung them in their direction and Johnny gathered all the pieces before going to stand beside Lulu again. The two shared a look as they both put their swim suits back on. Lulu turned her back on the woman, who was on the phone with the police, to fix her top and Johnny walked behind her to tie it.

"As soon as I finish, go under water and swim as far as you can without surfacing," Johnny whispered. "I'll be right behind you."

"What do we do when we get to the other side?" Lulu asked.

"Get to the beach as soon as possible, so we can run," Johnny explained. "Once we get to the car, we'll be safe."

"Okay," Lulu nodded. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, kissing her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu muttered, taking a deep breath.

She dove into the water and Johnny followed quickly. The last thing he heard was the woman screaming something. They both swam as fast as possible, staying under water as much as they could. As soon as their feet hit the beach they were running toward their belongings. Johnny got there first and quickly scooped all of their things into his arms and broke for the car. He threw the keys ahead to Lulu and she popped the trunk and unlocked the doors. She slid into the passenger's side as Johnny dumped everything into the trunk. Lulu started the car as Johnny got behind the wheel and they quickly drove out of the parking lot.

"Do you think the cops will still come?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be long gone," Johnny answered, turning onto a back road.

"How do you figure?" Lulu wondered.

"No one at the beach was paying attention to us," Johnny explained. "Anyone left there just now didn't see us make the mad dash to the car, so they won't be able to identify us or what we left in. The cops will have no leads and since it was just trespassing, it will all go away."

"Then why the back roads?" Lulu questioned.

"Makes it more fun," Johnny laughed. "And gives us a reason to use the map we bought."

"And provides us with more places to pull over," Lulu added, smiling coyly.

"We should probably get a little further away, just in case," Johnny chuckled. "But you can be sure we'll pull over at least once on the way home."


End file.
